Love! Love! Love!
by ELISEOTAKU
Summary: Miku a tsundere who always denies her feelings to 3 boys. Len as the Idol, Yuuma as the actor and Kaito is the prince. Who will Miku end up with?


~~~CHAPTER 1: My 1st Day of school ~~~  
Author : It's my first time making my own fanfic hope you like it ^_^  
I just want to tell my imaginations so here it is.

* * *

I wonder , what will be my new school like? Will I make new friends and will they like me?... "Huh…" a girl sighed. "MIKU!" someone shouted. "Yes ,mom , I'm coming." Miku said. She got down from her room and got her toasted bread from her plate. "Bye sweetie!" her mother said. "Bye mom." Miku screamed running through the door. She ran until she reached her new school, Vocaloid high. It was majestic , it had trees with many cherry blossoms fallings because it's spring and Miku was just staring at it's beautiful scenery. "Wow!" Miku said with surprise.

She got inside the school and she tried to go in the principal's office. Miku knocked lightly on the door, "Come in." a girl said. Miku came in and she saw a beautiful woman, she has wavy pink hair that reaches past her waist, has beautiful blue eyes as clear as the blue sky and her voice sounds so mature and I think she can speak English fluently. "Your Ms. Hatsune, am I right?" the lady asked. Miku shyly introduced herself ,"Yes, I am Hatsune Miku, Ms..?" The lady laughed and introduced herself, "I am Luka Megurine , you can call Ms. Megurine, I am the school's principal. "Yes, Ms. Megurine." Miku said with a blush on her face.

Luka stood out from her seat and dragged Miku into her class, "Here is your classroom, Ms. Hatsune and your teacher will be Ms. Yowane." Miku opened the door slightly and she saw the students inside the class listening to the teacher then the teacher saw her. She looked at her class with a smile and she said, "Okay class, we have a new student today." She pointed to the door, "I introduce to you, Ms. Hatsune!" Luka was behind her and opened the door and pushed Miku inside the classroom. "Well, introduce yourself." Luka said. "I am Hatsune Miku, you can call me Miku, it's nice meeting you all." The class started to give her a round of applause. "Now, Ms. Hatsune , sit their near the window. Miku thought to herself, that main characters sit near the window, maybe I'm watching anime too much. She sat in her assigned seat and she saw a boy near her, that boy was staring at me.

After class that boy was still staring at me and he smiled at me. "You have beautiful hair." He said. He grabbed me and started pulling my ribbon in my other side of my hair, with his mouth! "Are you crazy! " I started to kick him. The girls behind were all jealous and mad and they started to talk behind my back. They started to say "Is Len developing a crush on her, she even kicked him." Idol? I thought to myself, Len started to grab my hand and he kissed it. "You're blushing, princess." I started to punch his face with my Leek and ran outside the classroom.

I looked like a ripe tomato and I bumped someone. "Are you alright?" a girl's voice asked me. She had blonde hair, she looked a little like Len, perhaps she is her sibling. "Yes, I am." I said to her. She pulled out my hand and helped me standing up. "You're a newbie here, aren't you." She said with brilliant energy. "Yes, I am but who are you? I answered her question and asked a question to her. "Oh, silly me. I'm Rin Kagamine , would like to be friends with me?" she said with a smile. I nodded and she was happy and excited. "YEAHHH! Neru, Gumi, Meiko! We got a newbie here." I saw three girls and they started to greet Rin, it seems that they are friends. "Yo, I'm Meiko, nice to meet you." The tall girl said to me. "Hey, I'm Gumi, welcome to your new school." The green-haired girl said to me. "Hi…" the girl who is busy with her cellphone said to me.

I got to hang out with them and I realized I got new friends in my new school.  
After school, I remembered my ribbon that got pulled from the other side of my hair. "AAAHHHHHHH! That little crap, I'm going to rip his heart out, If I found him!" a bad aura started to show and people got scared of me.


End file.
